Swashbuckler Zombie
:For other versions, see Swashbuckler Zombie (disambiguation). (knockback can throw him into the water) (blows him off the screen before he lands) |first seen = Pirate Seas - Day 1 |flavor text = He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart.}} Swashbuckler Zombie is the sixth zombie and the first zombie with a unique trait encountered in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It swings onto the player's lawn and lands in the fourth column (fifth in Plants vs. Zombies Online). It occasionally falls into the ocean, but this rarely happens. Blover can blow all Swashbuckler Zombies that have not yet stepped into the lawn. Almanac entry Overview Swashbuckler Zombie absorbs 190 damage per shot. It loses its arm at 95 damage per shot and before dying at 185 damage per shot. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 24, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, Dead Man's Booty and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 6 Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: "Electrical Boogaloo" Epic Quest - Step 2 Modern Day: Days 15 and 25 Arena: Explode-O-Nut's All-Out Tournament Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Pirate Seas: Days 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Modern Day: World Cup Strategies Be careful when you see a Swashbuckler Zombie in lanes without any planks. Potato Mine can be used to to deal with these zombies if planted preemptively, but it is not recommended to use them as a swift response to Swash buckler Zombies. As the Swashbuckler has the same amount of health as a regular zombie, it is quite easy to defeat, especially with area of effect plants such as Snapdragon or Phat Beet. Spring Bean can also be used if there are no more than a couple of them spawning at a time. Blover is perhaps the best counter to these zombies, as it can blow away all Swashbuckler Zombies in the air before they have a chance to land. Hurrikale can do something similar, but only to Swashbuckler Zombies in his lane. Reinforce-mint or Holly Barrier can also be used to knock large groups of them into the water as well. In higher levels of Dead Man's Booty, specifically from 160 onward, you will have to speed up the repetitive use of Blovers to repel Swashbuckler Zombies because at a certain level, consecutive Raiding Parties may occur per wave. You might also want to use Chard Guard, Hurrikale, or Primal Peashooter to make a lot of them go into the water. Upgrading the Blover is also a valid option. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Kernel-Pult Pirate Seas Day 1 (Ep.33)|By Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In one square, for every time a wave is triggered, there will be eight Swashbuckler Zombies that will perform an ambush through the course of the wave in higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. * Swashbuckler Zombie was referenced in The Loud House where in the episode Funny Business during the pirate-themed flashback Luan wears a similar costume to the Swashbuckler Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie has a chance of not landing on the lawn, failing its attempt and automatically falling into the ocean, killing it instantly. However, this is rare. **To know when a Swashbuckler Zombie is going to fall into the ocean, its legs will swing when swashbuckling. It will also have the rope behind him when it falls. *Swashbuckler Zombie was one of the six zombies to get a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Feastivus, along with Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar, and Imp. *Swashbuckler Zombie cannot be frozen by Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food attack while swashbuckling. **This is because Swashbuckler Zombie will be counted as an airborne zombie while swinging. *Swashbuckler Zombie, Surfer Zombie (while on foot), Lost Pilot Zombie, and Relic Hunter Zombie are the only special zombies that use the original Zombie groans from Plants vs. Zombies. **However, in Piñata Party, regardless of what time period the zombie came, they will use the modern zombie groan. *Before the 2.3 update, when killed by instant-kill plants while swinging, the Swashbuckler Zombie will die normally. The same goes for robot zombies, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie King, and Fisherman Zombie. *If hit with Kernel Pult's butter while landing on the lawn, it will not be affected by the stun effect, as shown in this video, at 20:21. *When it is stunned by the Chili Bean's gas while swinging, it will stop swinging for a while. *It can now be blown away whilst swinging. **Also, Swashbuckler Zombie can still be blown away by Blover and/or Hurrikale right after it lands. *Swashbuckler Zombie and Lost Pilot Zombie are the only zombies that appear during ambushes only. *Relic Hunter Zombie acts in a practically identical manner to the Swashbuckler Zombie. The only difference is that this zombie lands on the fifth column, while Relic Hunter Zombie can land on the fourth, fifth, or sixth column, and he is stronger but slower than the Swashbuckler Zombie. *It can be pushed back a tile by Primal Peashooter while swashbuckling. *If the player looks closely, they can see it has a gold tooth on its upper jaw. *His Feastivus costume was used for Regifting Zombie's sprite in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *If the player kills him while he is swinging, there's a chance he can become stuck in the position for a few seconds. If all zombies are killed and Swashbuckler Zombie is still stuck, the level will not end immediately. Instead, the zombie will disappear all of a sudden. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It lands five tiles instead of four. **This is because the lawn in this game's lawn has 10 columns as opposed to 9 columns. See also *Blover *Relic Hunter Zombie ru:Зомби-абордажник Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies